The Plane Didn't Blow Up!
by newvian-whovian
Summary: What if Sierra hadn't blown the plane up? What if Heather's pickaxe hadn't made a big oily mess? What if Sierra was smart enough to use regular candles rather than freaking sparklers? Find out here, on The Plane Didn't Blow Up! Rated K !
1. Aww, Drumheller & Hollywood Smackdown

**Okay, I don't know how I got this inspiration, but what if Sierra hadn't blown up the plane in TDWT episode "Aww, Drumheller!" and ruined everything? What if Heather's pickaxe hadn't made oil spill everywhere? What if Sierra was smart enough to use regular candles instead of freaking sparklers? Let's watch-er, read.**

Heather and Alejandro finished their song. They rolled their oil reserves to the plane. Heather's can had been pierced, but Alejandro had duct taped the hole.

Sierra was in the plane, baking Cody a cake. She eyed the sparklers that she had brought, then changed her mind and picked up the two candles, one in the shape of a 1, and the other, an 8. Yes, Cody was turning eighteen today. Sierra was sure that she would make this day awesome for the short boy of her obsessions. She frosted the cake that had just come out of the oven. It was chocolate, Cody's favorite. She used vanilla frosting, which was his second favorite.

Cody rolled his can of oil to the plane. He had actually decided to join Chris and Chef in their little "Final Four" party, along with Heather and Alejandro. The two people were facing away from each other, Heather with her nose in the air. Alejandro just looked towards the plane. He saves the girl from being wedged in a hole by a freaking boulder, and she ignores him as if he was a piece of rotten meat! What a gyp!

The elimination ceremony came along, and Chris had set up a campfire ceremony.

"I decided to pay a little tribute to the first season with this campfire ceremony! Sierra gets the first marshmallow, because she won invincibility. Heather gets the second marshmallow, because there were no votes against her! Let's read the votes off, shall we?" Chris said. He had one marshmallow on the plate, and four passports as well.

"One vote for Alejandro," Chris said, causing the Spanish male's eyes to widen.

"One vote for Cody," Chris said, causing Alejandro to smirk at Cody, who looked scared.

"_Another_ vote for Alejandro!" Chris said, causing Alejandro to drop his smirk.

"And, the next vote is for…" Chris said.

"Wait! I think we should do one last thing together before anybody gets the boot! BRB!" Sierra said, running into the plane. She came out with a cake with two lit candles on it. The candles formed an 18.

"Happy birthday, Cody!" She shouted cheerfully.

"Sierra, thank you! A lot!" Cody said, truly grateful that someone had remembered his birthday.

"First slice to the birthday boy!" Sierra shouted. She pulled paper plates from underneath the cake. She also pulled six plastic forks from a bag next to where she had been sitting. Yes, Chef got a piece, too.

"Let's sing!" Sierra said, causing Chris, Heather, Alejandro, and Sierra to sing "Happy Birthday" to the scrawny eighteen-year-old. Cody blushed the whole time.

When the little party was over with, Chris got back down to business.

"And the final vote goes to…" Chris said, milking the tension.

"Alejandro! Sorry, buddy. You're gone," Chris said. Shock was obvious on Alejandro's face. Everyone boarded the plane, the interns bringing the campfire set back in. The contestants, as well as Chris, met in the usual elimination room. Chris handed Alejandro a parachute, and he stopped to say something to Heather.

"Heather, I must confess something!" Alejandro started. "At first, my intentions were purely strategic, but I've realized something. I-I have fallen in love with you!"

"What?" Heather said, shocked. "You have fallen in love with me?"

"From the first day I saw you, I knew that I would fall for you!" Alejandro said, pulling Heather in for a hug. Heather pulled away and said, "I might feel a little something…"

"_Mi amor,_" Alejandro said before kissing Heather, who was surprised. She melted into the kiss, though. Alejandro pulled away, and said, "_Mi angel_, win for me. I'll be cheering for you back home." Alejandro then jumped out of the plane.

"I'll win for you!" Heather shouted out of the door.

"So, Sierra, which loser do you want to take to first class with you?" Chris said, already knowing the answer.

"CODY!" she said. "He deserves to be in first class on his eighteenth birthday!" Sierra said. For once, her intentions didn't seem stalker-like.

"Will Heather win? Who will end up in the final two? Will Sierra have to compete against Cody, the object of her obsession? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!" Chris said, singing the last two words.

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour… Drumheller, Alberta! To be honest, it was a wasteland! Individuals had to dig for bones to create their own custom dinosaur! Alejandro made a real dinosaur. Heather totally kissed up to the host by making a dinosaur that looks like me! Cody made a little dog out of fossilized poop! And Sierra made a dinosaur that resembled a broken heart covered in pink glitter glue with a triceratops head and a party hat! It won the vote, and boy, was the vote shocking! Haha! Then, they had to dig for the spare oil reserves! Sierra won invincibility, and even baked a rocking chocolate cake for Cody's eighteenth birthday! It was Alejandro who got the boot, and confessed his love for Heather before taking the Drop of Shame! Who will be the final two? Will Sierra have to fight Cody in the finale? Will Heather avenge her new-found lover by winning the third season? Can my teeth get any whiter? All these questions might not be answered, right here, right now, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!" Chris said in the recap. The theme song then played.

The show opens to first class, where Sierra is with Cody, who wasn't trying to get away from her this time! Cody was eating chocolate birthday cake and candy, a birthday gift from Chef. Sierra was next to him, eating a piece of cake. Sierra gasped.

"Cody, you didn't blow out your candles! Make a wish and blow them out!" Sierra said. Cody closed his eyes, then blew out the candles.

"You know, I feel guilty for letting Heather sit in economy class alone," Cody said. "Why don't you invite her up?"

"That's a good idea, Cody-kins!" Sierra said, dashing for economy class. She came back a few minutes later with Heather, who sat next to Cody. Cody offered her a piece of cake, to which she accepted with a, rare, gentle thanks. Cody beamed, and went back to his own cake.

"Thanks for inviting me up, Sierra," Heather said.

"No problem. It made Cody happy!" Sierra said.

"I felt guilty for making you sit alone in crappy economy class," Cody explained. Heather smiled, her gold tooth shining.

"Sometimes, I wish I could get rid of this stupid gap in my teeth," Cody said, noticing Heather's gold tooth.

"No, Cody! I think it makes you look cute!" Sierra said, and not in a creepy way.

"Really?" Cody said.

"Yeah! It totally adds to your charm. Your fans would gush over how cute that gap is!" Sierra said.

"Hm, maybe I shouldn't even think about replacing it," Cody said, smiling.

"You guys, Chef's gonna give you your lunch now, in here. He says it's easier. And it's edible this time," Chris McLean said from the doorway. Chef then came in with three plates of spaghetti, much like what was served in the sports movie episode of TDA; only it was not in ball form. Heather took a bite and smiled.

"It really is edible! And good! It's as if DJ were cooking again!" Heather said, her mouth full of spaghetti.

"You seem out of character," Sierra said.

"She must be on her monthly," Cody said. **(1)**

"That's none of your business," Heather said.

"Right," Sierra and Cody said, exchanging glances. They both took a bite of their spaghetti, and their eyes widened at how good it was compared to the usual food.

The show then jumped to their next location. They were going to California.

"Welcome to Los Angeles, California, aka Hollywood!" Chris said. "It's closer to our final destination, to be revealed as soon as we get there. Your challenge is something I like to call Hollywood Fever! You must go through an obstacle course, gathering things that a female Hollywood celebrity would want! Then, you're going to go through another obstacle course. We're going to test your skills with the fans! And, then, you're going to get to trash a room! Isn't this fun? Also, the one who epically fails the most legs of the challenge is eliminated! Now, get into places! And GO!"

The three teens then set off through the obstacle course. Cody was the first to grab something. He grabbed a bag with a stuffed dog in it. Sierra grabbed a bottle of fake tanner. Heather couldn't grab anything. Cody grabbed a bottle of fake tanner as well. Cody won that leg of the challenge, with Sierra in second place, and Heather epically failing. He discarded the stuff with a grimace. Everyone then went to the second leg. Cody, having won the first leg of the challenge, went first. He went to the photographer, and posed. He went to the next standee, who was a fangirl. Cody signed the cutout's stomach. He then went to the next cutout, which held a gift bag. He shrugged and took the bag. He got to the bouncer.

"Do you even know who I am?" Cody said, as if he were on a little diva trip. The bouncer cutout slid back into the floor, and Cody walked through the door.

"Nicely done, Codemeister," Chris said. "Sierra, It's your turn!"

Sierra went to the photographer and tripped. She bounced her way towards the bouncer, and then was stopped by the door.

"MOVE IT! My Cody's in there!" Sierra shouted. The bouncer slid back into the floor, and Sierra walked through the door.

"Haha, nice, Sierra. Heather, your turn!" Chris shouted. Heather went to the photographer and placed her hand on the camera. She waved off the fangirl and flipped off the cutout that held the bag. She went to the bouncer and punched the cutout. She then opened the door.

"Interesting, Heather!" Chris said. "Let's check the photographs!" Chris then was handed three photographs. He looked at the one of Cody, where he posed. The one of Sierra looked as if she was in a horror movie, running from Freddy Krueger. The one of Heather had a hand over the lens.

"I think Cody won that leg! Cody, by winning two challenges in a row, you get an immediate ticket to the final two!" Chris said.

"Yes! Whoo!" Cody cheered.

"Now, by the other photographs, it looks like Heather epically failed, AGAIN, and Sierra got the other spot in the final two! Sorry, Heather! You're gone!"

"What?" Heather said, wide-eyed.

"You've been eliminated!" Chris said. "To the plane, so Heather can take the Drop of Shame!"

The interns cleaned up what belonged to the show and placed it all in the cargo hold. The remaining contestants met with Chris in the elimination room.

"Heather! Time to take the Drop of Shame! Here's a parachute!" Chris said, throwing a parachute to Heather.

"Well, I guess that it's for the best. Bye, Sierra and Cody! Good luck!" Heather said, then jumped out of the plane. Turns out that she was over the water. We could hear a splash as she hit the water.

"Sierra and Cody, it's time for first class!" Chris said, and the shot went from the elimination ceremony to first class, where Sierra and Cody were at the little bar. One of the interns was making smoothies. Cody had asked for strawberry, as did Sierra.

"Sierra, you know that we'll have to fight each other in the finale, right?" Cody said.

"Of course! I can't believe that we're both this close to the million dollars!" Sierra said.

"Yeah, but only one of us will win it!" Cody said.

"Yes, only one of them could win the million dollars! But which one will succeed? Of the peanut gallery, who is on which team? Can my hair get any silkier? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!" Chris said.


	2. Hawaiian Punch

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour… Hollywood, California! Our final three had to gather things a female celebrity would want, and then act as celebrities themselves! Cody pulled off an awesome performance, but probably because he was a Drama Brother, and those guys are famous! It was Heather, who got the boot, but not before she could wish our final two luck! Who will win the million dollars? Who will sell out their friend for the money? Who will be cheering on who? Find out now, on Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

The camera opens up to Chris, standing in first class with Cody and Sierra as the plane is landing. The shot then went to the peanut gallery, who was split in two, with a majority of them held up Cody pennants. Duncan went by a fully bandaged Blaineley and handed her a Sierra pennant. About three or four people were holding up Sierra pennants. The location was Hawaii. Chris got off the plane, followed by our final two.

"Okay, you two, our first final two challenge is that you have to make sacrifices for the volcano out of driftwood. You must make them look like each other! You also get to pick two helpers to help you in the challenge! Cody, your pick!" Chris said. Cody thought for a second.

"Um, anyone want to volunteer?" Cody said.

"I'll do it!" Harold said. "I am a proud member of Team Cody! I shall assist you!"

"So will I," Trent said. "And so am I!"

"Sierra?" Chris asked.

"Any volunteers for me?" Sierra asked.

"I'll do it!" Heather shouted.

"So will I!" Alejandro said.

"Since I forgot to do the song challenge last episode, you'll have two songs this episode!" Chris said as the familiar song "ding" was heard. Music started.

**Cody: My brothers, please head straight**

**That's it, you're doing great**

**Search through that wood, Tout de suite**

**Find me some giant feet!**

**Sierra: Come on guys, move it fast**

**I love Cody but I can't be last**

**Grab logs to match his frame **

**All scrawny and lame**

**Cody and Sierra: I'm gonna win it**

**And you can't take it**

**I'm right here in it**

**But you just fake it!**

**Heather: Is this neck thin enough?**

**Sierra: Uh-huh!**

**Cody: Hey!**

**Harold: Gosh, are these thighs big enough?**

**BAM!**

**Now it's nerdy versus stalker**

**Sierra's cool but Cody's sicker**

**All this aggro for the cheddar**

**And He'll put Sierra through the shredder!**

**Cody: That's it now, hurry back**

**I need arms big and fat**

**Sierra, if you don't win,**

**Well, that's too bad!**

**Sierra: I'm gonna win, don't you see?**

**Bring me arms like these**

**Bring me some giant feet**

**Here I come, you to meet!**

**Cody and Sierra: I'm gonna win it **

**And you can't take it**

**I'm right here in it**

**But you just fake it**

**Heather: Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one fifth of the mill!**

**Sierra: I'll pay you back somehow, driftwood head me now!**

**Cody and Sierra: I'm gonna win it**

**And you can't take it**

**I'm right here in it**

**But you just fake it**

**I'm gonna cash it **

**You'll never hit it**

**You should trash it!**

**Cody: 'Cause I just did i-it!**

"Cody wins the first challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

"Last time, on the Aftermath, we had a competition to see who would get the biggest advantage, Cody, Sierra, or Heather! Cody got a wheelbarrow! Heather got a stroller. Too bad she's out! Sierra got diddly squat. This next part of your challenge is called Cody vs. Sierra vs. the volcano! You must race up the volcano and dump your sacrifice into the volcano!" Chris said.

"Goodness gracious, this thing weighs more than the real girl!" Cody said, putting his obviously heavy sacrifice in the wheelbarrow and taking off with it. Sierra was then struck with realization.

"Heather's my helper! I should get her prize, too!" Sierra shouted.

"Sure, why not?" Chris said. Sierra picked up the light sacrifice and put it on the baby stroller. It didn't collapse, like Chris had expected. She took off with the stroller and the sacrifice.

Cody slid to a stop when he saw a river of lava. He stared into the molten rock, until a small burst of fire erupted in his face, causing him to move back.

"Seriously?" Cody said.

"Yep! You must cross this river of lava, avoiding booby traps that Chef and I have set up! Your helpers can either keep them secured, or send them falling. Chef, a booby trap demonstration, please?" Chris said. Chef took out a small machete and sliced a rope, causing a piece of wood to fall. The camera panned the traps, showing a piano among other things that could seriously hurt the final two.

"Cody, that wheelbarrow won't be of much use!" Chris said. Cody picked up the sacrifice made to look like Sierra and jumped to the first rock. He jumped to the next one. Sierra followed suit, picking up the sacrifice made to look like Cody.

"Guys! Send one falling!" Cody shouted.

"Stop them!" Sierra shouted. Trent and Harold pulled out machetes, while Heather and Alejandro blocked them. Trent got past Heather and sliced the rope on one. A cage fell on Cody.

"Oops," Trent said. Cody looked for a way out, when he figured that he could tip over the cage! He did, and it worked. He jumped up, grabbing his sacrifice, and ran. Sierra got past the river and ran. Cody climbed up to the mouth of the volcano, out of breath.

"Looking for this?" Chris shouted. Cody grinned from ear to ear, slight hints of evil in his expression.

He composed himself and grabbed the sacrifice. He got next to the mouth of the volcano. He got ready to throw the sacrifice in, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Cody!" Sierra called. "Can we agree to tie for first?"

"Why should I? You've been nothing but an overbearing, superfanatical, too-much-perfume wearing, flirtatious, crazy, STALKER!" Cody ranted. "I've been wanting the prize the whole time! And you've been helping me, yes, and without you, I would never have gotten here! But don't you know when to QUIT? Also, WE'RE NOT MARRIED! So you can STOP hyphenating your name with mine! I COULD take you to court and sue you for everything that you've got! Be glad that I don't! There's no marriage license or witnesses, except for Ale-jerk-dro! Also, YOU'RE SEVENTEEN! You're not old enough to get married, even though _I_ am! There's no way that I could share the money with you, not after you made me suffer the whole time! And I don't like you that way! So you can just forget it!" Sierra had a look of pain on her face, and 75 percent of the peanut gallery had gasped. Sierra had dropped her sacrifice, and it bounced off of the edge of the volcano and landed at the base. Cody grabbed the one that was made to look like Sierra and turned to the volcano. There wasn't a pineapple on the dummy, like Chris had wanted, and he threw it into the volcano, causing a slight backsplash towards the peanut gallery, who dodged it.

"And that's a cool million for Cody, the winner of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris said, handing the case to Cody, who cheered, as well as the peanut gallery.

"You didn't throw any pineapples in the volcano, did you?" a random Hawaiian man asked Chris and Cody.

"Um, no, we didn't," Chris said.

"Oh, well, okay," the man said, walking away.

"Well, whatever, I have a million dollars!" Cody said.

"Feral Ezekiel!" Izzy suddenly shouted. Everyone looked and saw the boy, who had decayed a lot. He was green and almost bald. Izzy ran at him and kicked him into the volcano. Everyone ran to the base of the volcano, even Cody, who was having a little bit of trouble carrying the heavy case.

"Well, this season was fun! I'm Chris McLean, and this has been, Total, Drama, WORLD TOUR!"

The end.

**How was that? Review, please! I have cookies!**


End file.
